


The Best of Me

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Best of Me-Josh Kelley(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best of Me

**Author's Note:**

> The Best of Me-Josh Kelley(Pandora)

Optimus Prime watches the mechs around the rec room. Little did they know how much was on his shoulders being the Prime, the leader of the Autobots, the leader of the Cybertronian race, the messenger of Primus, the knowledge source for the ancients and being just a mech as each of them are at all times. He wouldn’t be able to get through it all without the one mech who always had his back, the one mech who knew what the responsibilities were. A mech equal to his spark in the last era of the golden age. But the mech was lost due to the war, buried under the title Prime. A mech who was just a curios mech wanting to learn more about everything. A mech named Orion Pax, an archivist.


End file.
